Gordon Runs Dry
Gordon Runs Dry is the fourth (second in Australia) episode of the seventeenth season. Plot At Knapford, Gordon is waiting impatiently for Percy to shunt his express coaches. He is only made more upset when Thomas suggests that he should fetch his own coaches. Gordon claims express trains are more important than local trains because local trains stop at every station. Meanwhile, Paxton is pulling a stone train from Blue Mountain Quarry. Before he reaches the junction to the main line, the signal turns red. He avoids a near collision with Gordon, but one of the rocks from his train bounces off Gordon's boiler. Instead of allowing his crew to check over the damage, Gordon hurries away to stay on time. Gordon's boiler begins to run dry, but instead of filling up on water, he passes by the water tower. However, he cannot help but think about water when he passes a lake and a stream. Eventually he does stop to fill up, but his passengers complain about being behind schedule. At Wellsworth, Henry makes fun of Gordon for being late. Once again, he passes by a water tower instead of filling up, but a little further, he cannot help but stop. On his way with the local, Thomas notices a trail of water on the tracks that lead to Gordon. They conclude that the rock had put a hole in Gordon's boiler. Thomas takes Gordon's express passengers and Paxton shunts Gordon to the Steamworks. At first Gordon keeps his brakes on, embarrassed that he has to be shunted. After being repaired, the engines still make fun of him for letting his boiler run dry. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Paxton * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Victor (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) A man's voice is also heard over a station speaker. He is voiced by Keith Wickham in both versions. Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Kellsthorpe * Crosby Stream * Wellsworth * Maron * Sodor Steamworks * The Fenland Track * Blue Mountain Quarry (mentioned) * Tidmouth (mentioned) * Crosby (mentioned) * Cronk (mentioned) Trivia * Some fade effects are missing in both the UK version and the televised US version. * Stock footage from Wayward Winston is used. * This is the first episode of a few things: ** The first episode written by Andrew Brenner after he took over as head writer from Sharon Miller since she is now a voice director for the series due to a few changes with the CGI Series. ** This is the first time that Tidmouth, Crosby and Cronk have been acknowledged/mentioned in the CGI series. * When Gordon is naming the stations, they are in the order in which they would appear on a map of Sodor. * This episode's plot is similar to the magazine story Too Hot. * Going by production order, this is the second episode of the seventeenth season. * An alternate cut of this episode exists containing some different shots than in the original release of the episode. In this version, the scene where Gordon admits his mistake to Thomas and Paxton uses a different camera angle and an extra shot of Paxton trying to push Gordon is added. Gordon's lamp is present in all of these shots, while it is not seen in the rest of the episode. This version is used for television airings in the US, Australia and Norway and is also used on the UK/AUS DVD release of Railway Mischief. Goofs * The Bird Watcher is one of the passengers in Gordon's express, but when Paxton is pushing Gordon to the Sodor Steamworks, the Bird Watcher is standing on the platform at Kellsthorpe. Also, an elderly man who boarded Gordon's train at Wellsworth is standing on the platform at Maron. A young boy can also be seen on the train, but is later seen stood on the platform at Wellsworth. * The hole in Gordon's boiler moves throughout the episode. * After the first close-up of the grumpy passengers Gordon whistles, but no steam is seen coming out from his whistle. * Gordon's bogie wheels should not spark when he puts his brakes on. * After Gordon leaves the first water tower, there is no coal in his tender. * When James says "Watch out for flying stones," his face slightly moves. * When Thomas first arrives at Knapford, the bookstall appears to be missing. * For most of the episode, Gordon is running under North American directional rules. * When the camera zooms in on Paxton, it is an editing zoom which causes pixelation. Merchandise * Books - Gordon Runs Dry * Magazine stories - Gordon Runs Dry In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:GordonRunsDrytitlecard.png|Title card File:GordonRunsDryChineseTitleCard.png|Chinese title card File:GordonRunsDryNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:GordonRunsDryHebrewtitlecard.png|Hebrew title card File:GordonRunsDryGreekTitleCard.jpeg|Greek title card File:GordonRunsDryRussianTitleCard.png|Russian title card File:GordonRunsDryPortugueseTitleCard.jpg|Portuguese title card File:GordonRunsDryItalianTitleCard.jpeg|Italian title card File:GordonRunsDryGermanTitleCard.jpeg|German title card File:GordonRunsDry71.png File:GordonRunsDry1.png File:GordonRunsDry2.png|Toby and Henrietta File:GordonRunsDry3.png File:GordonRunsDry4.png File:GordonRunsDry5.png|Gordon File:GordonRunsDry6.png|Thomas File:GordonRunsDry68.png File:GordonRunsDry7.png File:GordonRunsDry8.png File:GordonRunsDry55.png File:GordonRunsDry9.png|Paxton File:GordonRunsDry56.png File:GordonRunsDry72.png File:GordonRunsDry52.png File:GordonRunsDry10.png File:GordonRunsDry73.png File:WaywardWinston36.png|Stock footage File:GordonRunsDry74.png File:GordonRunsDry57.png File:GordonRunsDry75.png File:GordonRunsDry76.png File:GordonRunsDry11.png File:GordonRunsDry77.png File:GordonRunsDry78.png File:GordonRunsDry12.png File:GordonRunsDry79.png File:GordonRunsDry80.png File:GordonRunsDry81.png File:GordonRunsDry82.png File:GordonRunsDry83.png File:GordonRunsDry14.png File:GordonRunsDry15.png File:GordonRunsDry16.png File:GordonRunsDry84.png File:GordonRunsDry17.png File:GordonRunsDry85.png File:GordonRunsDry86.png File:GordonRunsDry18.png File:GordonRunsDry87.png File:GordonRunsDry19.png File:GordonRunsDry20.png File:GordonRunsDry21.png File:GordonRunsDry88.png File:GordonRunsDry22.png|Gordon and Henry File:GordonRunsDry23.png File:GordonRunsDry24.png File:GordonRunsDry89.png File:GordonRunsDry90.png File:GordonRunsDry91.png File:GordonRunsDry25.png File:GordonRunsDry26.png File:GordonRunsDry27.png File:GordonRunsDry28.png File:GordonRunsDry29.png File:GordonRunsDry92.png File:GordonRunsDry30.png File:GordonRunsDry54.png File:GordonRunsDry31.png File:GordonRunsDry93.png File:GordonRunsDry94.png File:GordonRunsDry32.png File:GordonRunsDry95.png File:GordonRunsDry33.png File:GordonRunsDry34.png File:GordonRunsDry97.png File:GordonRunsDry98.png File:GordonRunsDry99.png File:GordonRunsDry35.png File:GordonRunsDry36.png|Gordon's leak File:GordonRunsDry69.PNG|Different camera angle seen in the alternate cut File:GordonRunsDry37.png File:GordonRunsDry38.png File:GordonRunsDry100.png File:GordonRunsDry39.png File:GordonRunsDry40.png File:GordonRunsDry41.png File:GordonRunsDry70.PNG|Additional shot seen in the alternate cut File:GordonRunsDry42.png File:GordonRunsDry43.png File:GordonRunsDry101.png File:GordonRunsDry102.png File:GordonRunsDry53.png File:GordonRunsDry44.png File:GordonRunsDry45.png File:GordonRunsDry67.png File:GordonRunsDry103.png File:GordonRunsDry46.png File:GordonRunsDry47.png File:GordonRunsDry48.png|Percy File:GordonRunsDry49.png|James File:GordonRunsDry104.png File:GordonRunsDry50.png File:GordonRunsDry51.png File:GordonRunsDry58.png File:GordonRunsDry59.png File:GordonRunsDry60.png File:GordonRunsDry61.png File:GordonRunsDry62.png File:GordonRunsDry64.png File:GordonRunsDry65.png File:GordonRunsDry66.png File:GordonRunsDry(book).png|Book Episode File:Gordon Runs Dry - British Narration|UK Narration File:Gordon Runs Dry-American Narration Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video